1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling breakdown diagnosis by which the generation of a breakdown code is prevented for a component that is not malfunctioning wherein the generation, in spite of a low voltage state of a motor vehicle, is due to the inability to recognize the voltage drop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control systems for vehicles have been manufactured to include a self-diagnosis unit that provides a driver with information regarding a vehicle status, inspected information, or abnormal or normal states. Further, with the advancement of telematics, methods have been developed for providing drivers with information regarding vehicle repair centers or regarding long-distance repair centers of a vehicle's abnormal state.
In particular, a control system for vehicles includes various units such as an in-panel module (IPM), a driver door module (DDM), and an ADM (Assist Door Module). The IPM is configured to inspect and display controlled states of wipers, seat belt alarms, rear-glass heating wires, vehicle burglar alarms, automatic turn-off of vehicle side lamps, a key-hole lamp, and other lamps of the vehicle. The DDM is configured to control door lock and unlock states, power windows of the driver's seat door and other doors, and a side mirror and a puddle lamp of the driver's seat door. The ADM covers controlling states of power windows, a side mirror and a puddle lamp of passenger seat doors. Further, clusters are provided to detect vehicle speeds, and states of the RPM instrument panel, the engine, door opening, and seat belts, and to display the inspected results, together with warnings when necessary.
In addition, a vehicle is equipped with a power seat module (PSM) configured to set a driver's seat using a manual switch, and automatically memorize and restore driver's seat positions, a steering column module (SCM) configured to set a steering wheel using a manual switch, and automatically memorize and restore the positions set for the steering wheel, a smart key (SMK) configured to lock and unlock vehicle doors and start a vehicle using a key fob, and a power distribution module (PDM) configured to control voltage states of a battery as an electricity source for all components and voltage states for ACC (Accessory)/IGN (Ignition) and engine start.
Furthermore, the various units mounted within a vehicle are operated by an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU and the units receive operating power from a battery mounted within the vehicle, and diagnose components using an internal algorithm while receiving data sensors for the components via a controller area network (CAN).
However, the use of CAN alone may be problematic in that when a battery voltage is gradually reduced due to, for example, the long-term negligence of a motor vehicle, excessive consumption of dark currents, etc., a breakdown code may be generated even though no breakdowns have actually occurred in the units the controller and the units do not recognize the gradual decrease of the voltage in advance. In other words, no problems occur when voltage consumption of a vehicle is inspected on a typical level, but a gradual decrease in voltage may be apt to cause miss-generation of breakdown codes in spite of no breakdowns.
There is therefore a need for a method for controlling breakdown diagnosis by which false sensing leading to the generation of breakdown codes for units that are not out of order (e.g., no failure) may be prevented wherein when a motor vehicle undergoes a gradually decrease in voltage due to long-term negligence of the motor vehicle or excessive consumption of dark currents, the generation is due to the inability of a master (e.g., a controller) to recognize the voltage drop.
The matters described as the background arts are merely intended to increase the understanding of the background of the present invention, but should not be recognized as being prior arts which are already known to those skilled in the art.